


Finch's back story

by TMCL_247



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7505260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMCL_247/pseuds/TMCL_247
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into how Finch found Reese again, and a glimpse into how they both evolved Team Machine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finch's back story

**Author's Note:**

> Insert: cht 4 of fanfic Continuation - Season 6

 

 

Feeling the cool breeze brush his face, Finch is gazing across the table at Grace as she sits soaking up the sun while people watching, enjoying the presence.

 

"Mr Finch?"  As a waiter asks now by his side, creating a shadow over his now blocked sunlight.  

 

Nodding, Finch takes the phone, "hello?"  

 

"Hey Harry, did you miss me?"  Teases Machine Root.  "While It's good to see you moving on, John needs you."

 

And with those words Finch's expression becomes a blend of confusion and hope.  

 

"Is everything ok?" Asks a now concerned Grace.

 

"It's John," Finch pauses, not knowing how to continue.  

 

 Confused, "I thought he..."

 

"I'm not sure, it's a caller saying John needs help."

 

Smiling in reassurance, "go, find out what is it.  I will be here when your done."  

 

And with a quick squeeze of her hand, Finch stands and dashes off.  

 

 

\----------------------------------------

 

Arriving at an abandoned warehouse, the door is quickly slid open and two Thornhill agents run out to meet Finch, just as he is stepping out the car.  

 

"Sir, glad you could make it, he's in bad shape" as the agents quickly lead Mr Finch into the medical room.

 

There, still in a coma with beeping machines surrounding him, lies the man he thought he would never see again.  Overwhelmed with the sight, Finch loses the feeling in his legs, and is caught by the agent, while the other pulls the chair from the corner to them for Finch to sit down in.  

 

"You have a lot to take in", Dr Tillman comments as Finch now realises she is standing beside him, and the agents are gone.  

 

"Dr Tillman... " Still in shock, followed with another surprise at seeing another familiar face, Finch is lost for words.

 

"I guess my standing here doesn't help with the shock.  Long story short, Reese is in a stable condition, we managed to remove the bullets from his chest, and as far as we're aware, no further damage... Well, physically anyway" she finishes, a little clumsily.

 

Nodding, Finch was about to enquire further until, "Thornhill here, recruited me a few weeks ago.  I wasn't sure at first but then found out that you are.. Connected with this group.  And then seeing Reese come in.  It was a bit of a shock for me too, I didn't think I would see either of you again."

 

Finch returns her smile, and with that she leaves the room to give Finch some space.  

 

 

\-------------------------------

 

Reese woke from his induced coma two days later, to the relief of both parties.  Finch was overwhelmed with emotions at finally being able to see John awake, as he walks over and hands him some water.  

 

Reese on the other hand was confused at first, as he takes the water, "Finch?"  Catching Finch's smile broaden, "are we ......   Dead?!"  

 

Finch almost cries with laughter as he tries to muffle the humour in the question, "far from it Mr Reese, and I'm overjoyed to see you too!"  As Finch moves closer to put a hand on Reese's shoulder.  A warming touch to further convince Reese that he is most certainly, still alive.  

 

\-----------------------------------

 

Finch made sure he visited Reese as often as he could without invading his personal space, to encourage him.  He even brought Detective Fusco in to help cheer him up.  Fusco being Fusco just ended up being as abrasive as he ever was, just like old times.  

 

As Finch watches on, watching Reese recover slowly, he notes the small but efficient permanent set up of the medical team within Thornhill.    

 

As Reese went back to working the numbers, he became involved with Thornhill and an expanding team, Finch went about improving on the equipment for the medical care team.  The next thing Finch realised, he had built a hospital, thinking what better way to honour the others, even naming it Carter-Turing Memorial, while helping the current Team.  It was a little sour not to be able to use Ms Groves real name, but took comfort knowing that she would have understood.  Both unwittingly expanding and evolving The Teams within for the Machine.    

 

As time went on, Reese and Fusco even picked up a few young recruits along the way.  They would bump into Shaw every now and then, Bear in tow.  She was content for the time being just being alone.  Understandable seeing who she lost.  

 

\----------------------------------

 

"Finch", Reese grimaces, "is it not about time you gave yourself a break?"  

 

Turning around in his chair in the new set up office of Team Machine, Finch looks up questioningly at Reese.  

 

"Well for starters, you might want to get that leg and back of yours checked out", as Reese looks Finch up and down.  

 

With the prompt, Finch also remembers the conversation he once had with Ms Groves on the subject.  

 

\---------------------------------

 

Standing at the airport, Reese has his arm outstretched and on Finch's shoulder.  Smiling Finch pats his hand in acknowledgement, both smiling at each other, and Reese drops it again.  

 

"We'll be ok Finch," as Fusco interupts their moment, "go, go, have some fun."    

 

Chuckling, Finch nods and moves forward to hug Reese, who reciprocates the genuine gesture.

 

Breaking apart, "remember, I'm only a call away" reminds Finch.  

 

Laughing, "go already Finch."

 

"Detective", acknowledging Fusco before he turns to walk away, pausing at the security gate.    

 

Over the PA: "Final call to Naples"  

 

"Don't worry John, I'll take care of him" as Grace smiles and leans up to kiss Reese on the cheek, "thank you" she whispers with sincerity, before pulling away to join Finch.    

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
